heroes_of_everwaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Oracle
Oracle is a collection of weird talking natural objects located in a meadow at the heart of an unusually lively forest grove. This grove is ringed with trees whose leaves have a weird purple shimmer. Orcs, and possibly other creatures, are killed by these trees as evidenced by the orc bodies entangled in their roots. Oracle is mysterious and ancient, and not inclined to get involved with lesser troubles. Before Oracle will even entertain the idea of getting involved, they will subject people who are allowed to enter the grove to a test. Only if they succeed will Oracle allow them to petition. Oracle has great and mysterious power, with magics known only to themselves. Oracle is one from many, and many from one. Known Entities Grass: The Face in the grass, which speaks in whispers like wind, appears to be the primary face of Oracle. It is the final arbiter when the entities discuss things. Tree: Tree appears as a stern woman's face, speaking in an elderly croak. Tree is antagonistic, doubtful, and dismissive. Tree is the prosecutor, the entity which will search every silver lining to find a cloud. Tree insists that the sins it divines from the future it sees are immutable and cannot be avoided. Rock: Rock concerns itself only with what courage lies within the hearts of those who enter the grove, neither doubting it nor believing it. Rock is the voice of warning, that Oracle's test will not be easy. Flower Patch: Flower Patch speaks in the voice of a child. Perhaps coming across as a bit naive, flower patch acts as advocate - the opposite of tree. Flower patch believes nothing is yet written, that hope and change always remain. Flower patch sees not the evil that is, but the good that can be. Oracle's Test Faelossfaeniel Valaïs is an elven prophetess with some knowledge of Oracle. Her people, specifically those gifted with inner sight, know that Oracle is ancient as the beginning of the world. Oracle has multiple manifestations in many different areas of the world, and all are Oracle. Because of Oracle's strange nature, and the difficulty of defining Oracle, this manifestation is sometimes recorded as Oracle of the Forest (though Oracle does not describe itself as such). In addition to the entities described above, Oracle has an additional form seldom seen - with good reason, because to gaze upon it brings madness and death. This form has never been specifically recorded or described, the only reason its existence is known is because nearly a century ago a prophet of Faeloss's people set out to gain Oracle's aid. He was given a test, and passed. One of very few who has ever done so. Oracle agreed to grant his request. Some time later, he returned to the village in a state of desperate starvation and exposure, speaking mostly in nonsense and strange tongues. Amidst all of the babbling, two things were intelligible: That he saw the True Form, and when asked what it was he replied: "Everything." Faeloss's people know that Oracle is dangerous to deal with, even if Oracle is not malignant by nature, and so try not to if possible. But they do know that when Oracle tests a person, or persons, the test is not a linear, direct thing. The test is to see into the very center of their souls, by what they do and not what they say. Only people of strong character and goodness can prove themselves worthy of Oracle's aid. Oracle can see every path that will unfold before it has, and most end in failure. But some, a very tiny few, do not. Oracle has seen every member of the party be undone by the weaknesses which lie within - but Oracle has also seen a different outcome: a unity of epic courage, compassion, and mutual selfless sacrifice against which no evil can stand. It remains to be seen which will come to pass.